kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Zenki/Gallery/Ingame/KDZGG
= Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) = This gallery subpage showcases images of Zenki's ingame incarnation from Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear). Feel free to return to the Zenki's ingame gallery page if you want to check out his other ingame appearances. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This section not only features images of Zenki's Chibi, Demon God and Great Demon God forms, but also a trivia section featuring yet another commonly messed up line from the series' subs and dubs. The "other" section features various images of Zenki, as he appears in the cutscenes, that don't really belong into any of the other sections. In Japan, "Demon God Zenki" and "Great Demon God Zenki" are also known as "Kishin Zenki" and "Cho Kishin Zenki". |-|Chibi Zenki= Player Select Game Gear Chibi Zenki not selected.png|Chibi Zenki's player select card when the cursor is placed on Chiaki. Game Gear Chibi Zenki cursor.png|Chibi Zenki's player select card when the cursor is placed on him. Game Gear Chibi Zenki selected.png|Chibi Zenki's player select card when he is selected. Ingame Sprites Game Gear Chibi Zenki.png|Chibi Zenki's ingame sprite Game Gear Chibi Zenki bored.gif|If the player doesn't press any button for awhile, Chibi Zenki will start idling. This causes him to lay down and start yawning. Once the player presses something, Zenki will immediately get up again. Game Gear Chibi Zenki 2.png|Chibi Zenki is also able to crouch. His crouching animation in this game gives him a more realistic pose than Den Ei Rai Bu. Chibi Zenki hurt KDZGG.png|Chibi Zenki when he gets struck by a foe's attack Chibi Zenki fainted KDZGG.png|Chibi Zenki in his fainted state after running out of hit points Cutscenes Chibi Zenki cutscene closeup KDZ GG.PNG|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the game's intro cutscene Chibi Zenki calls Chiaki KDZ GG.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "Chiaki! Hurry up and change me back into my true form!" ("Chiaki! Kishin Shoukanda!") Vajura on Ark cutscene KDZ GG.gif|'Chiaki:' "Vajura on Ark!" "Rise up, Zenki!" |-|Demon God Zenki= Ingame Sprites Kishin Zenki sprite KDZ GG.png|Demon God Zenki's idle sprite While Demon God Zenki is standing or idling, any projectile attack aimed at his upper body will be blocked. Game Gear GS Zenki.png|Demon God Zenki when he starts walking Zenki protect up sprite KDZ GG.png|Demon God Zenki as he appears when he protects himself against an aerial attack. This can be achieved by pressing and holding up on directional button. Kishin Zenki idle fighting stance KDZGG.gif|Just like Chiaki and Chibi Zenki, Demon God Zenki has his own idle animation! Unlike his Chibi self's one, though, it only consists of two frames. This was likely done, because of all the action going on in boss battles, as the player wouldn't be able to see the full idle animation otherwise, except, if they waited for a bit after defeating a boss. Kishin Zenki crouch KDZGG.png|And just like Chiaki and Chibi Zenki, he is also able to crouch! While Demon God Zenki is crouching, any low hitting projectile attack will be blocked. Kishin Zenki hurt KDZGG.gif|Demon God Zenki when he gets struck by a foe's attack Kishin Zenki Rudra KDZGG.gif|Demon God Zenki when he dies or uses Rudra Cutscenes Kishin Zenki cutscene closeup KDZ GG.PNG|Demon God Zenki as he appears in the game's cutscenes Rudra cutscene KDZ GG.gif|'Demon God Zenki:' "I'm the strongest Kishin! I won't lose to the likes of you!" "I didn't want to use this, but I have no choice... Rudora!!!" |-|Great Demon God Zenki= Behold! It's Great Demon God Zenki as he appears in the cutscenes! This image is especially notable as it marks the one and only appearance of Zenki's Great Demon God form in a Kishin Douji Zenki game! He only appears in Kishin Douji Zenki for the Game Gear and only in a single image! |-|Other= Intro KDZ GG intro 3.png|Zenki's sepulcher as it appears ingame. It appears outside the Enno Shrine, just like in the anime. Zenki's Death Sad Chiaki dead Zenki cutscene KDZ GG.png|Chiaki holding Zenki's head and mourning him. This happens once Zenki has died in a scripted sequence, where he is forced to use Rudra to defeat Kimon the White Tiger. Chiaki Zenki soul KDZ GG.png|But luckily, only Zenki's body is broken. His soul is alive and well. Good Ending Goki Zenki KDZ GG ending stars.png|Zenki and Goki as they are seen in the sky, as they return victorious from their battle against the transformed Inugami Roh. Goki Zenki KDZ GG ending.png|The ending image from the Good Ending of the game, showing Goki and Zenki after their safe return. |-|Trivia= An official translation VS what it really should be like While "Chiaki! Hurry up and change me back into my true form!" is the official translation, a direct translation would actually have Zenki saying "Chiaki! Hurry up and change me back into a Demon God!" instead. This is because "Kishin" means "Demon God" and not "true form" as in the official one, but we already know that this might be related to yet another religious issue from the nineties. Just for comparision, this is what Chibi Zenki says in the Japanese original: "Chiaki! Kishin Shoukanda!" Notes (Writing) * Chibi Zenki's line is written in '''Hiragana', a kind of Japanese letters mainly used for native Japanese text.'' ** Other well-known types are the "Katakana" (for loanwords from foreign languages) and "Kanji" (for higher grade writing). Category:Zenki's Ingame Gallery Subpages